


禁書

by HangMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, First Time, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Religion Elements, Rimming, Sex in cemetery, Top Tom Riddle
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 在這個平行時空裡，就讀Slytherin的Lucius Malfoy，與Ravenclaw院長兼 DADA 教授的Tom Riddle日久生情。好不容易等來Lucius的畢業，Tom藉研究名義帶著小情人遠赴法國。在異鄉，等著甫成為新鮮人的Lucius的是……





	1. 白紙

**Author's Note:**

> AU，需要預警的是：Tom Riddle進入了Ravenclaw學院。  
然後依舊有誘拐小朋友的疑慮。（寫LVLM跳脫不出風流倜儻Riddle先生……  
另外地理歷史不太考據，全靠我瞎掰，若有錯誤請輕輕地糾正（瑟瑟發抖
> 
> 這次的Summary是朋友幫我寫的嘿嘿。  
我自己寫的是：Tom Riddle沒有成為黑魔王，但是走上另一條走火入魔的路。  
朋友：好簡短。  
我：對啊。  
朋友：那妳寫個屁！  
於是，就這樣了（？

1979年2月3日，Hogwarts的黑魔法防禦課教授Tom Riddle出版了一本書，書名就叫《W》，很厚，足有七八百頁。首先在華麗與污痕書店裡上架，黑色皮革封面，書名用燙銀字體，作者的署名卻只在內頁。它太厚了，卻並不起眼，甚至光看外表也教人不知所以然，因此一開始並沒有什麼人注意到它。

不過總有些學者願意去探訪那些書架上的冷僻角落。他們閱讀了這本書之後大為震驚，Tom Riddle也是一位享譽國際巫師界的學者，但是以黑魔法的應用、防禦與魔藥學而知名，人們竟不知道他也對於魔法的起源、魔力在人體內的產生、循環與儲存或者麻瓜與巫師之間的不同等等問題有如此深入的研究。那本黑漆漆的書裡對以上問題都有詳細的討論，甚至附有一些人體內部的圖片（哦，當然是素描的）與魔法陣的構想。

這是多麼天才的一本書。加上Riddle教授年輕時在世界各地遊歷的經驗，也做了各地神秘儀式、魔法運用甚至流派的比較，其博其深足以成為魔法史上的一部曠世巨著。在受到了幾名學者的推崇之後，自認為有點知識水準的都爭相購買，而華麗與污痕書店也因此飽賺了一筆。書商們在此之前已經與印刷社簽了很大的一個約，前兩個月的無人問津令他們愁眉苦臉，此時也終於笑逐顏開。等到有記者開始查訪，才知道原來竟是Malfoy家年輕的家主Lucius在背後投資。

不過這兩個人都拒絕了記者的採訪。而後再引起軒然大波的是開始有人對這些研究資料（或材料）的來源提出質疑，畢竟要人體內的奧秘並不容易。對此Riddle教授沒有做出任何正面回應，而年輕的Malfoy家家主被問到是否知悉教授的寫作與研究過程時只是點頭微笑（這讓記者們手中相機的閃光燈亮個不停），也不肯再透露更多。然而這個爭議不可忽視，有反對的人，也有支持的人，他們在報章雜誌上打起了筆戰，愈演愈烈，最後魔法部宣布這又是一本禁書。從書店中全面下架，已持有的也應當銷毀。（當然，在Borgin and Burkes可能還買得到，而Hogwarts的禁書區裡也還有幾本。）

在這一片混亂之中，就讀於Hogwarts六年級的Gilderoy Lockhart站出來宣稱他曾經看見Riddle教授與已經畢業多年的Malfoy學長出現在校園裡的一些角落。但是因為他此前的種種荒唐舉動，這個訊息並沒有受到太大的重視。

十分可惜，這一次他說了實話。

Tom Riddle教授正摟著貴族青年的腰，站在Hogwarts二樓女生廁所的洗手臺前。Lucius皺了皺鼻子：「我真不想每次都走這條路。」

「我保證你不會像第一次那樣摔了個滿身泥。」Tom微笑。

貴族青年梳了個低馬尾，用絲綢整齊地紮起，側過頭問：「您的第一次？」

仍然俊美的黑髮教授說：「我永遠都準備充足才行動，Lucius。」

終於洗手臺的移動停止了，在他們眼前出現一個大洞。Tom帶著Lucius往下走——往下走？Lucius可不記得什麼時候這裡也有階梯了。說來丟臉，他還是學生時必須帶著飛天掃帚前來，而在魔法運用得極其嫻熟之後則是給自己的身體不斷施加飄浮咒，才不至於次次都一身泥巴。

他們到達底部，頭上的密室入口自動關了起來。通過一些關卡，便是一個寂靜的密室。當然也並不是完全密封，這個神奇的地方竟有活水與流動的空氣（已點燃牆上的火炬）。地上亂中有序地堆放著許多模型，較高的臺階上方則是一個大大的橡木書架（擺滿了書）、一個衣帽架、一張桌子（附兩張椅子）和一張雙人床。

Lucius自己拉了一把椅子坐下，拿出一沓報章雜誌：「時至今日，仍然有人為了您的成就而極力辯護。不過看看這個《唱唱反調》，」他發出一聲嗤笑，「他們一邊推崇書裡的學術成就，認為『某些』（他加重音調）非常的研究確實需要用到非常的方法，但同時又譴責任何『不道德』（他再次加重音調）的行為。」

「人總是矛盾的。」Tom脫下身上的長袍，掛在架子上，「但是因為一些沒有用處的框架而放棄對於知識的探索，這是我無法忍受的。」

Lucius放下《唱唱反調》，拿起另一本比較冷門（且晦澀）的學術專刊：「Nydia Rowle認為您的假說很有可能是正確的，但也認為這是個不可能的實驗。」

Tom坐到Lucius的對面，敲敲桌子，便有沉默的家養小精靈出現，為他們送上溫熱的紅茶和點心架：「這不是個假說，Lucy。」

「是的，我知道，」Lucius放下那本雜誌，「這不是個假說。」

貴族青年低眉垂眼的樣子十分迷人，火炬足以使這個隱密的巨大房間變得明亮，但光線仍舊懶洋洋的，能把Riddle教授美麗的年輕情人的白皙臉龐染上鮮豔一些的顏色。也許他的下一個指令應該要是讓Lucius把繫在頭髮上的黑色絲綢拿下，不過Tom最後還是問道：「你要現在開始嗎？」

Lucius眨眨眼睛。這早已經開始，從十年前就開始了。

所有在1954年（含）之後出生的巫師們都知道，負責高年級黑魔法防禦課的Riddle教授在第一堂課上就會向學生們解說三大不可饒恕咒。當然，他並沒有當場演示，不過他同時也表示了對於教材被刪減的不滿——這些咒語仍然存在且有機會被使用，若是不去學習，將因為自己的愚蠢而造成一整個世代的無知。他身姿挺拔，站得筆直，容貌俊美而且面帶微笑，在一干仰慕者的心中已經說什麼都是對的了。

當年十五歲的Malfoy家繼承人坐在Slytherin的長桌後，盯著自己的羽毛筆。他當然也不能不為眼前（看似）年輕的教授的丰采而折服，但此時他腦中想的還是這個學期應當再拿下一次年級第一與Quidditch冠軍獎盃。

教學認真的教授與勤奮努力的學生，聽起來簡直完美。Lucius直到被父親提點了之後才發現自己的信件裡有很大的篇幅都在講Riddle教授。美麗的貴族少年就在自己的寢室裡紅了臉，他向來自豪於身上高貴的血統，但是讓Riddle教授對他另眼相看的絕對得是他的聰慧靈巧與對知識的渴求，然而父親又說他是因為對於Riddle教授的好奇與——我親愛的兒子，你會原諒我用如此強烈的詞彙的——渴望才能有如此積極且優良的表現。

不過Abraxas僅僅是表述了他的觀點，卻沒有給出明確的評價。Lucius不確定這是好或不好。他應當為了與Riddle先生保持距離而讓自己顯得平庸一些嗎（尤其在他已經引起了對方注意的情況下）？想來父親不會希望他這麼做。

而Riddle教授甚至還不是Slytherin的院長，他是Ravenclaw出身的學者。住在塔上的小書蟲們都傳說他們的院長在就學時期就已經把學校裡的藏書讀了個七七八八。這可是一個十分驚人的數字。

一次黑魔法防禦課結束後，貴族少年再次被留了下來。此時他還沒長開，肩背單薄、體態瘦長，制服與長袍雖然經過精心的剪裁顯得合身，卻仍舊像是掛著，而不是穿著。抬起頭誠懇地仰望著敬慕的教授時十分討人憐愛，作為一名指導者，很難對他產生反感。這幾乎是不可能的事情。Tom Riddle低著頭看他：「今天我需要你幫我整理一些資料。」

「是的，教授。」Lucius回答。他收拾好自己的上課用品，跟著Riddle教授來到了他的辦公室。

Ravenclaw的院長辦公室仍然有巨大的書架，汗牛充棟，博而不亂。大部分時候Tom只是讓Lucius幫他整理學生們的論文與一些非當期的學術資料，不過他從不吝嗇對於這個十五歲男孩的讚美。他認為得益於嚴厲的家教與殷實的家底，Lucius Malfoy的論文寫得比許多六七年級的學生都要好，甚至如果捨棄了大部分的休閒時間，這名美麗聰明的少年可以跳級。但是在Hogwarts，跳級是史無前例的事情。當然學生們可以自主進修，不過休閒與社交也同樣重要。

Tom絲毫不在乎自己的話語是否前後矛盾，乖乖坐在他的辦公桌旁的Lucius似乎也懶於（或不願？不敢？）去挑戰教授。

「我有一個研究計畫，關於黑魔法的。」Tom忽然說道，他看著側過臉來的Lucius，伸出手將他一邊的鬢髮別到精緻小巧的耳朵後面，「別這麼看我，傻孩子。魔法的世界太深也太廣了，我只不過認識了它幾十年。為此我需要你的一點幫助。」

Lucius沒有注意到自己的目光正跟隨著Riddle教授的手：「有什麼是我可以為您效勞的，教授？」

Tom往後靠近自己的扶手椅裡，與Lucius拉開距離，那個美麗的小東西的目光才又回到他的臉上：「我想造訪Malfoy家的私人圖書館。」他凝視著那雙剔透的灰色眼睛，「你可以幫我問問你的父親，Abraxas Malfoy先生嗎？」

「當然可以，教授。」Lucius回答。

Tom再次傾身向前，但只是把貴族少年精緻的臉蛋轉回去：「很好。我會在宵禁時間之前開一份書單給你。如果你能稍微閱讀過那些書本，也許能夠成為我在研究過程中的得力助手。」

那份書單很長，而且大部分的書都是在學生無法進入的禁書區。Slytherin的小王子揣著那張紙條竟獲得了意外的許可。Hogwarts裡幾乎每一個人都認識Riddle教授的筆跡，他上課時的板書簡潔又清楚，給不太會做筆記的同學們很大的方便（當然，這和考試時能不能發揮作用一點關係都沒有）。禁書區的書本不能外借，貴族少年只好花上大把時間泡在書堆裡。

老實說，那些書一開始令Lucius感到不太舒服。他們談及了太多的生死，在某些偉大學者的眼中，人——一個巫師——只是骨骼、血、肉、神經、皮膚與魔力的組合而已。他們畫下各種血淋淋的結構圖（有些書本裡甚至有動態的解剖過程），在上面標示著各種顏色的線條，寫下註解。人是可以被切割、被分析的，必須先被解構，加上數字與理論才能完整。而總有那麼些例外，他們可能不是被切割與分析而已，他們被支離。

但是當他開始習慣敘述者（作者、實驗者）的視角，這些閱讀過程就不再那麼難以忍受，他甚至會被它們勾起好奇心，一個字一個字讀，一頁接著一頁看下去，直到完成Riddle教授寫給他的書單巡禮。他以為Riddle教授會讓他上交幾篇讀書心得或者小論文，但是直到他站在父親身邊迎接從Hogwarts來的教授時都沒有。但是出乎他意料的還不止於此。

「好久不見。我的老朋友，Tom。」Abraxas微笑著對Riddle教授伸出手。

Tom握住昔日學長的手：「非常感謝你的支持與協助。」

Lucius呆呆地看著他們友好地行握手禮，Tom於此時向他眨了眨眼睛，而Abraxas好似渾然不覺，兩位師長放開彼此的手，走入屋簷之下。備感迷惑的漂亮少年只能慢吞吞地跟在後頭。好在父親與教授沒有花費太多時間在寒暄與敘舊上（Merlin知道他們之間或許有不間斷的書信往來？），Lucius在跟隨著Riddle教授進入藏書室之前抬眼打量了父親的表情，沒有不悅、但也並不歡喜，就是他每天從應酬與談判中脫身之後的模樣。

當門在身後闔上，Riddle教授抬起魔杖點亮桌上與牆壁上的油燈時，Lucius站在原地，問道：「教授，您與我的父親本來就認識，對嗎？」

「是的。」Tom把自己慣用的羽毛筆和幾卷空白的羊皮紙取出，「你的父親是我在Hogwarts就讀時的學長，雖然不同學院，不過這沒有太大的關係。」

貴族少年語氣裡的不滿經過掩飾，但仍然太粗糙：「那麼由您自行向父親提出造訪莊園的要求（他說到這裡時，在「請求」與「要求」中選擇了前者，因此頓了一下），或許會更加合適？」

房間中央的桌子旁傳來輕快的笑聲，Riddle教授說道：「你會提出這個問題並不令人意外，並且我也已經準備好答案了。」他轉過身來，面向藏書室的門口與美麗的少年，「過來，Lucius，讓我告訴你為什麼。」同時受到嚴格的教育與寵愛的貴族少年似乎有些猶豫，走得很慢，不過Riddle教授有足夠的耐心，且路途並不太長，「我希望你能成為我研究時的助手——我說過的，還記得嗎？所以，由你來向你的父親請求同意，是比較適合的。」他抬起手將少年臉頰邊的鬢髮別到耳朵後面。

Lucius早就注意到他敬慕著的教授喜歡（或者習慣？）做這個動作。他抿著嘴點了點頭：「是的，我明白了，教授。」

「在學校外，你可以稱呼我Riddle先生就好。」Tom微笑，「我相信你已經把我給你的單子上的書都看了？聽說Slytherin學院的人都要找不到他們的首席與級長了。」他直視著Lucius的灰色眼睛，在得到肯定的答覆後甚至將手從少年的長髮上滑下，落在他單薄的肩膀上，「好孩子，那麼我們可以直接開始了。」

那是一場漫長的閱讀之旅。他們首先在Malfoy莊園的藏書室內，閱讀了數十本厚重的黑魔法書籍。Malfoy家族毫無疑問世世代代都是黑巫師，莊園內的藏書室以兩張楓木桌為界，一半是黑魔法相關的書，一半是其他。有幾次貴族少年都被家中藏書裡的灰塵給嗆得咳嗽不止，紅著眼圈與可愛的鼻尖把家養小精靈挨個咒罵了一遍。這種事情似乎從不發生在Riddle教授身上，而且他每一次看見美麗的少年慌亂的窘態都會笑出來。

接下來是其他純血家族的藏書室，甚至遠到北歐的Durmstrange——這所學校的黑魔法書籍比Hogwarts豐富許多——以及法國的Beauxbatons。他們的旅程的最後一段就在法國的南部結束。Malfoy家在庇里牛斯山附近擁有一棟別墅，因此Tom與Lucius不必與歐洲大陸上的人們擠在宿舍裡。

那兒的天氣太好，Tom時常就挽起襯衫袖子，露出肌肉細長勻稱的手臂。當Lucius趴在他面前查閱資料或寫字，有時就會出錯。Riddle教授素來溫和（據說連Dumbledore校長也沒見過他生氣），尤其對於這個漂亮的少年永遠都有耐心。他會站起來，繞過桌子，左手撐在桌面上，右手有時候也會這麼做或者握住Lucius拿筆的手。別墅裡只有他們兩人，很難不去親吻對方。

不過他們的第一個吻並不是在別墅裡。來到Beauxbatons時Lucius已經過了他的十七歲生日，行李中也帶了N.E.W.Ts的準備資料，Tom也會在研究中抽出至少三分之一的時間來讓他溫習——就算是作為Abraxas對他的支持的回報，總不能讓Malfoy家的繼承人因為在這幾年還無法發表的成果而淪為眾人的笑柄。那個可愛又驕傲的美麗的貴族少爺恐怕也無法忍受。

那天Tom只是讓Lucius幫他到圖書館裡複製些不能外借的資料。Lucius當然也不至於迷路或者把事情搞砸了，他只是在書架與書架之間看見陽光。陽光從高高的窗戶流入圖書館，照亮灰塵與看起來振翅欲飛的、藍色和黑色的蝴蝶標本。栩栩如生的蝴蝶標本不會動，但是灰塵在空中飛舞。他停下腳步，低頭檢視起手中的資料。

死亡的結果不能改變，死者不能復活，目前巫師世界的流動只有從生到死。這是一個想來極端不平衡的現象。他猛然被人拉進懷裡，嚇得就要從袖套中抽出魔杖，但是手腕立刻就被箝制。在法國能這麼清楚他的舉動的只有一人。美麗的少年抬起臉，睫毛顫動著：「先生？」

「我差點以為自己在你父親的別墅裡把你給弄丟了，小傢伙。」Tom摟著Lucius的腰，可惜隔著衣服，少年無法感受到他掌心的濕冷。

Lucius老實道歉：「非常抱歉，先生。但是我在思考，」他觀察著他的先生的表情，他的先生挑了挑眉，「我在思考……我們的研究的目的。」

「我們的研究。」Tom重複著他的話，按著美麗少年透露出不安的肩膀，「我很高興你終於懂得思考了。我認為在我們進入Malfoy莊園之後的兩年內你就會問這個問題，而你的父親則認為要等到你十八歲之後。」他臂彎裡的少年露出驚訝與羞惱的表情——這也不出他的意料，「別生氣，我們並沒有拿你來打賭。」他的語氣柔軟，忽然將手從Lucius的腰上移開，抽走他手中的資料，「確實在參與研究的過程中，你很可能忽略或忘了研究的目的。」

Lucius跟著Tom在Beauxbatons的圖書館的角落找了桌椅坐下。貴族少年問道：「我是否應該吩咐Berton推遲午餐時間？」

Tom搖頭，坐在他的身旁，指著資料上作者的名字：「你聽過她嗎？」

「是的，先生。Morel夫人的訃告前不久才在預言家日報上刊登。」Lucius回答，他的先生點點頭，他便繼續說下去，「她於1796年出生，當時麻瓜世界動盪不安，魔法世界也受到影響。不過她後來成為族長，領導家族度過了麻瓜戰爭的危機，迄至今年才去世。」

他背書般的敘述讓Tom有些好笑，但是忍住了：「你記得很清楚。」

Lucius說：「父親也有收到訃聞，那時我們在Durmstrange，父親捎了信件來讓我們如果要回家別從大門，用飛路。」

Tom還是笑了出來，他刮了一下金髮少年的鼻尖：「少在這種小地方賣弄你的聰明，孩子。現在用你聰明的小腦袋想一想：1796年出生，1971年過世，她活了一百七十五歲，這在巫師當中也只有魔力特別強大的人才能如此。但是我在十五年前曾經拜訪過她，這位女士在魔力甚至魔法的應用上稱不上十分強大，那麼是什麼使她擁有長久的生命？」

貴族少年眨了眨眼睛，很快就提出猜想：「透過魔藥？」

「這個方向很好，合情合理。可惜不對，你的父親或許會對此感到扼腕——如果是魔藥，很難不被拿出來販售營利，即使只在黑市上流通。所以Morel女士的秘密並不是魔藥。」他們坐得太近了，Tom可以看見他的學生的每一個細微表情，那雙細長的眉毛往中間聚攏，尖端有些扭曲，幅度不大，他的小傢伙正在試圖克制自己的懊惱，生動又可愛，「線索就在這。」他點了點桌上的羊皮紙。

Lucius露出迷惑的神情：「但這只是一本回憶錄，先生。」

Tom乾脆用一隻手支著頭，另一隻手從後方繞過小傢伙的肩膀，翻動著資料：「這是一本回憶錄，而且與麻瓜的歷史息息相關。想想你自己剛剛背誦出來的那段敘述（他美麗的學生皺了皺鼻子），對於一百多年前法國的麻瓜世界的動盪，你了解多少？」他頓了頓，對於貴族少年的無知（他可能對英國的麻瓜歷史都不甚清楚，許多古老世家的孩子們甚至沒聽過Edward Health[1]）已經了然，「戰爭。戰爭造成許多死亡。」

他停了下來，凝視著正在思考的Lucius。那雙漂亮的灰色眼睛將視線投到資料裡的文字之中，但是很明顯地，他並沒有在閱讀：「您的意思是……Morel女士因為麻瓜的戰爭，呃，以及死亡，而擁有了長久的生命？」他把視線轉回他的教授的臉上，「您說的黑魔法其實是關於這個的？」

「沒錯。」Tom對他露出一個讚許的微笑，放在羊皮紙上的手移動到Lucius的肩膀上，低頭湊近小傢伙薄薄的耳朵，「你感到恐懼嗎？你已經幫我完成了第一部分的理論建構，我應該感謝你。但是如果你感到害怕或者無法接受，接下來的旅程你可以選擇退出。」他看見他的學生的耳尖泛起一點粉紅色。

此時Lucius看不見他的先生的臉，他應當慶幸自己不必面對那雙深邃而充滿智慧的黑色眼睛：「如果我退出了，先生，會造成您的困擾嗎？您是否必須再尋找一個助手，或者您將獨自完成？」

又是一次可愛的試探。Tom不禁微笑，他坐直身體，一隻手仍環在Lucius的肩膀上，另一隻手捏著少年尖尖的下巴，使他抬起臉，面向自己：「如果你退出了，這些又有什麼關係呢？」他的大拇指壓在他的學生柔軟的下唇上，「我只找過你，也並不打算再尋找別人。我的回答會影響到你的決定嗎？嗯？」

「不，不會。」只是幾秒鐘的時間，Lucius讓自己直視著他的先生，「我不會——沒有想過要退出。請讓我繼續做您的助手。」

他說話時幾乎要把Tom的手指含進嘴裡，他的先生用嘴唇碰了碰他的臉頰，輕輕地貼著，沿著他的顴骨移動，使他癢得幾乎要發抖，最後停留在他的嘴唇上：「好孩子。」貴族少年面紅耳赤，在無人的圖書館角落渾身發燙、出汗，在親吻和擁抱中呼吸困難，「聽見你這麼說，我很高興。」他把手臂移到小傢伙僵硬的腰部上，「我想我們還沒錯過Berton準備的午餐？」

Lucius輕聲說：「還沒，先生。」

他們很快離開圖書館。Lucius的幻影移行還沒完全熟練，需要更多練習，但是Tom選擇帶著他回到別墅裡。在屬於自己家族的財產當中Lucius似乎顯得更加放鬆，他放開Tom的手臂，大聲呼喚小精靈Berton——這在他的先生眼中，卻或許是另一種掩飾羞赧與慌亂的方式。

在那之後，他們在庇里牛斯山又停留了一週，在早晨、散步時或睡前有短暫又親暱的吻卻持續到回到英國之後。Lucius早已修完了一部份課程（他的先生可是個擁有時間轉換器的Ravenclaw院長），研究工作站告一段落，他只需要專心準備接下來的N.E.W.Ts。

他本應經常待在自己的房間或者圖書館，卻總往城堡的西側跑，踏上螺旋階梯，扣響鷹形門環。他的先生會在約定的時間來到門邊等待他，然後他們會在飄浮著的玻璃當中待上一下午或一個晚上。或者一個下午加一個晚上。如果超過了宵禁時間，Riddle教授（在Hogwarts裡他當然還是要這麼稱呼他的先生）甚至會親自送他回到Slytherin的地窖門口。

這並不容易。從法國回來之後Lucius時常想到死亡，彷彿他在這之前的十七年裡都沒有「真正地」活過。他應當要感覺害怕，但是當Riddle教授領著他進入了一個在Hogwarts內或許連校長都不知道的地方時，他覺得死亡是遙遠的。當然這也許和他狠狠摔了一跤，渾身上下沾滿泥巴有關係，而且令他恢復整潔的那個咒語還不是由他自己而是由他的先生口中說出的。Tom扶了他一把，又很快越過他往前走。Lucius懊惱地抓著自己的魔杖跟在後面，他想知道Tom是不是悄悄勾起了嘴角，但他更不能在此時看見那個英俊男人的笑臉，提醒他總是如此笨拙幼稚，惹來他的先生的輕哂。

不過在進入密室之後年輕的貴族繼承人終於——第一次——感受到死亡的接近。他的先生用一種前所未聞的語言（或者更像嘶嘶聲）對著空曠的空間說話，然後響起沙啞粗糙的摩擦聲，從某一個孔洞傳出，在所有的通道裡迴響。一條大蛇出現鑽出他正前方的隧道，牠是如此巨大，Lucius竟覺得從牠的頭看到牠的尾巴所需要的時間十分漫長。但是牠閉著眼睛，安靜地蜷伏在地上。

「這是蛇怪，Slytherin的寵物。」Tom說道，「牠不會傷害你。我知道你有很多疑惑，過來這裡，讓我為你解答。」

Lucius沒有太多猶豫就向他的先生——蛇怪的方向——走去：「您總是讓我感到吃驚，先生。」他仍然將魔杖握在手中。

Tom將他摟進懷中，親暱地吻了吻他的額頭（也帶著點安撫意味）：「你覺得我很神祕嗎？Lucius，這也是我今天帶你來的目的之一。不要著急，來日方長，我會慢慢告訴你。」他滿意地看見貴族少年點了點頭，「我剛剛說的是蛇語，一種與蛇類交談的本能。我想你已經聽過了，沒錯，我是Salazar Slytherin的後裔，因此我能找到這個密室，我似乎就是必須（他加了重音）找到這裡，無論我是否進入了Slytherin學院，或者對它的用途有什麼樣的決定。」

「您擁有十分高貴的血統。」Lucius乾巴巴地說。

英俊的Slytherin繼承人低聲笑了：「這種庸俗的恭維出自Malfoy家族之人的口中還是令我感到愉快。」他把懷裡的少年轉了個身，面向看起來快要睡著了的巨大蛇怪，「接下來是我們今天來到這裡的主要目的。」他握住他的學生抓著魔杖的、白皙修長的手，「沒有什麼訓練比實戰能更有效率地累積經驗。」

他懷裡的漂亮少年深吸了一口氣，在他的掌心裡有些顫抖：「我應該不……」

「你被允許使用任何的黑魔法，」Tom在他耳邊輕聲說，「孩子，我只再說一次。這不是訓練，是戰鬥。不要以為你不需要這麼做或者不會遇上致命危險。如果你覺得害怕，有兩種選擇：逃跑或者反擊，但你要想想，當你陷入絕境時就只能依靠外來的援助，而你不能保證有人一定會來救你。」他咬了一下嘴邊白嫩的耳垂，「我的Lucius，別因為我注視著你就心存僥倖。」

Lucius沒能說出一個字來，戰鬥就開始了。一開始他確實是先逃跑，在複雜的隧道中迂迴行進，嘗試利用摩法製造出屏障或者使用一些比較保守的攻擊咒語，但是他的魔力與殘忍都比不上摧枯拉朽的千年蛇怪，最後他甚至狼狽地匍匐在地或涉水而過——這意外地讓他爭取到一些喘息的時間，蛇怪靈敏的嗅覺被水干擾了。所幸他浸滿了冷汗的手不曾放棄自己的榆木魔杖，躲在一根廊柱之後緊張地等待著逐漸接近的兇猛巨獸，同時發現在這個空間裡遍尋不著他的先生，他深吸一口氣，往右側踏出一步，舉起魔杖，吐出那個含在嘴裡許久的咒語。

他的先生說過死咒會發出綠光，今天他總算看見了，那竟是一種生機勃勃的綠色。可惜的是他的咒語雖然成功發出去了，卻沒能成功到達。他發出致命咒語的瞬間穩如磐石，甚至不再顫抖，眼睛不眨也不轉動，可Tom就這樣出現在了他的面前，他甚至不知道他的先生是用什麼方式擋下了他的致命咒語。他的先生保護了蛇怪，結束了這場戰鬥。

「你表現得很好。」Tom轉身拍了拍蛇怪的吻，又用蛇語說了幾句話才轉過來看他，「當你做了一件事之後可能就會發現它並沒有那麼困難或者可怕。不過蛇怪還不能死，或者說牠沒有理由應當被剝奪生命。」

貴族少年抿了抿嘴：「我剛剛以為自己就要死掉了。」

「你是，但牠也是。」Tom緩緩走到他身邊，將一張紙變成一條毛巾，圍在少年濕透的肩頭，「當然，如果你被牠傷害甚至殺死了，我將永遠不會原諒牠。」

這次Lucius沒有將話語中的兩個主決置換來將問題丟還給他的先生。他只是點了點頭：「在使用那個咒語時我並沒有想到這麼多。」

Tom微笑：「你是對的。不要想太多，保護好自己。」他把他的學生摟進懷裡，回到了他自己的宿舍。Lucius被他推進浴室時還有些反應不過來，不過他很快就開始收拾自己——他在鏡子裡看見濕答答、髒兮兮、一臉驚魂甫定的少年，應當滑順整齊的金髮散亂，哦，這簡直令人無法忍受（他的先生剛剛竟然一路抱著他回來！）。

他使用了Riddle教授的浴室和洗髮精與沐浴露，而要等到他結束清潔自己約半小時後Tom也從浴室裡走出時他才會意識到此時他們身上的味道完全相同。而他的身上甚至還穿著一件對他來說過於寬大的睡袍。Tom坐到他的身邊，再次將他拉向自己，這一次他們之間的距離比以往都近，貴族少年坐在他的先生的大腿上，抿著嘴、露出嚴肅的表情，但是溫暖濕潤的臉頰紅撲撲的。

Tom一邊替他擰乾柔軟的淺金色長髮，一邊將他的臉壓向自己。他溫柔地親吻著懷中的小傢伙，輕輕地咬他的鼻尖、嘴唇和下巴，Lucius會在他們的嘴唇相貼時報以回應，但是只要感受到他的先生的牙齒又有些退縮。在這些過程中他們都沒有用上彼此的舌頭，親吻仍維持在開花般的力度，因此當貴族少年被他的先生抱到床上時，就只是安穩地待在男人的臂彎裡。不到兩個小時前他才在蛇怪的毒牙下險象環生，現在卻可以酣然入睡，沒有惡夢。

後來Lucius當然在N.E.W.Ts考試上拿到了漂亮的成績，Abraxas為他舉辦了一場宴會，然而剛剛畢業的Malfoy家美麗的繼承人卻在走廊上與Riddle教授擁吻。他的先生終於顯出熱烈且強勢的一面，他被抵在牆上，背脊貼著平面，腰卻被摟著向前貼近另一具軀體，Tom的嘴唇壓下來，幾乎是用碾地讓他張開嘴巴，兩條舌頭也很快就纏在一起。Lucius近乎本能地抬起雙臂環著他的先生。

不過他們也並沒有過於沉浸在這第一次的唇舌相連中，他們同時注意到了站在不遠處的Abraxas——或許Malfoy家的家主也故意要讓自己被注意到——Lucius將手臂收回，Tom卻將他摟得更靠近自己。

「別讓你的客人們四處尋找你，Lucius。」Abraxas舉了舉手中的酒杯。

Lucius感覺到在自己腰上的手臂鬆開了，他轉頭看了他的先生一眼——Riddle教授正在微笑——快步走向宴會廳。

他不知道他的先生與父親會有怎麼樣的一席談話，不過他在去猜測甚至求證前首先必須和一些年齡相近的女孩兒們發展出保守的友誼（那些女孩們總是盯著他紅潤的嘴唇）。而令他驚喜的是在宴會結束之後他的先生仍留在Malfoy莊園裡，這一次他的父親沒有再出現，他的先生似乎要將他的嘴唇吃進肚裡：「你的嘴裡有酒的味道。喝了不少？」

「我已經成年了。」他嘟囔。

低沉的笑聲響在他的耳邊，他今晚將頭髮紮成整整齊齊的馬尾，現在用來固定那些淺金色髮絲的絲綢被扯掉了，它們散落在他的肩頭又被掬起，Tom的鼻尖蹭在他的耳後：「你的身上都是宴會的味道。我知道你已經成年了，」英俊的黑髮男人在他的學生細嫩的頸部皮膚上輕輕咬了一下，「你只是在複述我的話，或者想要藉由這個我們都已經知道的事實告訴我什麼事情？」

剛剛成年的貴族少年有些臉熱，成年意味著很多，比如責任、權利和某些隱密渴望的被允許甚至實現。他輕聲說：「我只是想告訴您這件事。」

「你的雀躍我感受到了。」Tom與他拉開一點點距離，讓自己的嘴唇停留在他光潔的額頭上，「但是還不要著急，我們的研究的第二階段將在七天後開始。」

那天Riddle教授並沒有留在Malfoy莊園，他來似乎只是為了此前從未有過的親吻與宣告這句話。他們在晴朗的夜空下吻了又吻，新月和無數的星星。

[1] 時任英國首相。


	2. 綠光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一章有些天主教元素，我會在文後的notes註釋與說明，如果有冒犯到有信仰的人，非常抱歉，也歡迎指正。  
除此之外的內容也有些比較，呃，朋友說是驚世駭俗，請確認了tag之後再閱讀。

一週後他們再次來到庇里牛斯山的別墅。Morel女士的回憶錄提供了許多地點，他們前往巡禮了一番，然而尷尬的是這些地方當中許多都豎立起了紀念碑甚至出現了建築物。Lucius甚至傻楞楞地買了票進去更深入了解了一番麻瓜的歷史（他還差點被某一個麻瓜的相機鏡頭捕捉到，幸虧Tom拉了他一把）。

研究暫時沒有進展，他們乾脆就穿上麻瓜的衣服，在法國南部的街道上漫遊，從樓房愈加高聳的波爾多愈往山的深處走。有時候Lucius看起來就像是出來旅遊的孩子，他會好奇地往商店街上的玻璃櫥窗內打量（一些冰淇淋、五顏六色的糖果或者麵包，似乎與對角巷沒有太大不同但又完全分屬兩個世界），被行駛而過的汽車嚇一跳（喇叭聲震耳欲聾），幾乎抽出魔杖，直到他的先生帶著他坐上通往山中的馬車。

麻瓜的馬車也並沒有那麼舒適（這些尾巴搖來搖去的畜生不會飛，還會隨地便溺），好在速度夠慢，Tom讓貴族少年靠在自己懷裡：「覺得無聊？」

他聰明美麗的學生笑了起來：「不，感覺像度假。」

「我是否對你不夠嚴厲。」Tom微笑，「不過我喜歡你的這個態度，Lucius。我們擁有很多時間，尋找總是要先經歷一段徒勞的過程，不要著急。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛：「其實我並不著急，先生。」

他的先生側過頭來看他：「是的，我想你對我們的研究並不著急——我不是在說你對於這件事情不夠積極——相對之下，你似乎另有煩惱？」

少年白皙的臉頰上又泛起漂亮的血色，他要如何告訴他的先生每天晚上在晚安吻之後，躺在同一張床上使他的身心宛如浸泡在滾燙的蜜糖裡。好在他的先生似乎總成竹在胸，很少對他窮追到底（事實上，在他的經驗裡，Riddle教授更喜歡等他自己說出來），不過這一次貴族少年也隱忍了許久，他還沒敢說出口。

路旁青翠的坡地上有牛羊與牧童，人口不那麼多的村落似乎更接近他們所屬於的世界（油燈、馬車和掛在屋簷下的醃漬品）。在那些經過戰爭最直接的衝擊的地方竟又再度聚集了許多的人，他們踏在曾經浸滿鮮血的土地上，Tom與Lucius幾乎沒能在那些地方感受到死亡的氣息（或者曾經停留）。

他們在黃昏時分住進一家破舊的旅社，房門關起來之後Lucius便召喚出小精靈Berton，讓他替他們送來晚餐。不過法國當地的酒倒是很不錯。有時候Tom會親吻Lucius的脖子，乃至整個上半身，使得美麗的貴族少年氣喘吁吁，臉頰潮紅而灰色的眼睛裡升騰起家鄉清晨時的霧氣——當然是在庇里牛斯山的別墅裡，嬌生慣養的Malfoy家繼承人拒絕在有黑色污垢與水漬的浴室裡洗澡，也不願意睡在帶著霉味的床褥上。

晚餐後他們走出旅社，村子不大，逛完它不會比去對角巷購物所需要的時間還多，不過他們倒是在最後一抹晚霞融進夜色裡時停佇在一所教堂前。教堂尖頂上的十字架背光，形成交叉的剪影。Lucius皺了皺鼻子，對於他的先生的停留有些不解：「您想進去看看嗎？先生？」

「有何不可。」Tom聳肩，「麻瓜的信仰有時更勝於他們的生命。」他忽然露出一抹微笑，若不是在極遠處有一點紅色餘暉，貴族少年幾乎以為他的先生深邃的黑色眼睛裡透出紅色，比晚霞更危險、比火焰更流動、比血液更剔透。

教堂裡沒有光，沒有人，古老又沉默。這座教堂小得甚至沒有在窗戶上鑲嵌彩色玻璃，當Tom使用了熒光閃爍，似乎星星就在他手中，而整個村子都陷入沉睡。Lucius先是藉著光源看見他的先生，接著是一排排長椅，最後才是色彩斑駁的聖母像。Tom走上祭臺，站在被釘在十字架上的耶穌前。這當然不是真的耶穌，他（或它）不會再流血或者復活：「麻瓜們喜歡用這種方式讓自己不要忘記苦難。」

Lucius跟著他來到教堂的深處，但沒有站上祭臺：「什麼方式？」

「用文字、圖畫甚至雕塑的方式來記憶，似乎害怕自己忘記。」Tom回過頭看著他，比了比自己的腦袋，「但是這仍然是片段的，經過選擇的。」

Lucius正要開口說話，Tom卻一抖手腕，紫檀木魔杖尖端的光就熄滅了。他們聽到腳步聲，一盞顫巍巍的燭火出現在通往教堂後方的木門門縫中。原來這座教堂不止大門敞開，連後門也沒有關緊。刺耳的吱呀聲響起，那盞滴著蠟淚的蠟燭進入了室內，其上的火焰也就不再顫抖，火焰後面是一張老邁的臉。

「兩位客人，晚安。」看起來滄桑的神父走得很慢，說話也不快，卻立即對兩位陌生人露出了笑容，「有什麼我能為您們提供什麼服務嗎？」

Tom微笑搖頭：「不必，我們只是進來看看。」

老神父穿著黑色的長袍，穩穩地拿著手中的燭臺，目光從Tom身上移動到站得更遠一些的Lucius的淺金色長髮上：「我剛剛以為在我們的教堂裡看見了光。不過也許是我老眼昏花了。」

「您沒有看錯，只是我們的火柴已經熄滅了。」Tom說。

老神父說道：「賢明之士要發光有如穹蒼的光輝；那些引導多人歸於正義的人，要永遠發光如同星辰。[1]祝願你們都能尋找到自己想要的，先生們。」

英俊的黑髮巫師忽然說道：「請稍等，神父（當這個字從他的嘴裡被吐出時，站在他身後的Lucius露出了驚訝的表情）。」他誠懇地看著老神父，「可否向您借一晚您口袋裡的《聖經》？只要一晚。」

「當然可以。但是請恕我不能借您我口袋裡的這一本。」老神父和藹地說，「請在這裡稍等一會。我需要將燭臺留給你們嗎？」

Tom搖頭：「不必了，您從哪裡將它帶來，就帶回去吧。並非我們不接受您帶來的光明[2]，而是身處於此地，我們不需要將黑暗與光明刻意區別[3]。」他說到這裡，回頭看了Lucius一眼。漂亮的金髮少年往前踏了一步，對老神父微笑頷首。

老神父離開後，Lucius在黑暗中感受到Tom轉身將自己攬進懷裡，他仰起頭來，正好可以碰到他的先生的下巴：「您的應對靈活得令人吃驚。」

「年輕的時候我也獨自旅行過一段時間。」Tom啄了一下他的嘴唇，在黑暗中也準確無誤。少年的嘴唇又薄又軟，他們的親吻也溫存又安靜。

老神父後來帶回來的《聖經》十分破舊，皮革上有許多刮痕，內頁的紙張皺巴巴的，似乎一捏就碎。Tom捧著它讀了一整晚，Lucius睡在他的膝頭，側躺著的身軀上蓋著一條毯子，床頭的油燈穿過他濃密的睫毛。他的先生便空出一隻手來蓋在他的眼睛上方，仍有光從那隻手的指縫間漏下，不過他仍舊沉沉睡去。

那本《聖經》被老神父贈與Tom，成為一位巫師的所有物。這位看上去精神又年輕的英俊巫師帶著他的學生更往山裡深入，直到連馬車都到達不了的地方，沒有電纜線，甚至沒有旅社與教堂，人們在某一位長者的家中一起禱告、唱詩歌與用餐。他們熟知除了自己之外的每個人，因此對於兩名陌生的漂亮來客十分好奇。他們仍抱持著善意，也不掩飾自己的好奇。

Tom與Lucius被盛情款待了洋蔥濃湯與切成片的法國麵包，Lucius就餐時不說話，動作也輕巧，他能感受到這裡的人們以一種他前所未見的眼神打量著自己——這時他還不知道，但是過了今晚他可能就會感受到一種心理狀態，名為「憐憫」——不過他的先生仍坐在他的身旁，於是在用餐完畢後，他掏出手帕抹了抹嘴角，向這個村子裡的人們微笑：「謝謝。」

所有人的眼神裡都少了那種情緒[4]，他們開始試圖交流。Lucius沉默的時候仍然居多，這些人們對於他的先生的博學感到驚訝，甚至帶著點歡喜，他們問了許多問題，一個接一個，Lucius也在一旁聆聽，他也從沒在他的先生口中聽到這些內容，關於麻瓜的神、天使與使徒們（而這些也許是Tom Riddle花了五個晚上獲得的）。這些天他們在旅途中的話題都圍繞著這些（傳說或預言）打轉，不過他自己對於更晚近的贖罪券更感興趣：不勞而獲，堂而皇之。

這一席談話直到牆上的擺鐘指向晚上十一點整。那位長者慷慨地讓出家中的一間房給他們住，甚至為他們送來了熱水。床褥有點硬，但是還比之前去過的旅店乾淨，Tom又鋪了一層毯子，環著Lucius睡下了。門關上之後他們身上穿著的仍舊是巫師的長袍，袖袋裡藏著魔杖。Lucius趴在他的先生的胸前，心跳聲比從高處吹來的風聲更近也更清晰，所以他一開始沒能聽見風裡的咆哮與呻吟。

他先越過Tom的身體看向漆黑一片的窗外，但是這棟屋子的屋簷太低而外面的山勢起伏連綿，使他連星星都看不見，黑黝黝的都是大地。一無所獲後他收回目光，卻對上他的先生黑白分明的眼睛（真奇怪，他是怎麼在一片漆黑的環境裡看見那雙眼睛，而他的先生又是如何注視著他的一舉一動？）。

「噓。」Tom伸出一隻手的食指放在Lucius的嘴唇上。他也坐了起來，長袍發出窸窸窣窣的聲音。那些雜亂的咆哮與呻吟忽然就在Lucius耳中清楚許多。他不安地看著他的先生，在那些混亂的人聲中還夾帶著哭泣與喘息的聲音，令他恐懼又赧然，如果此時有塞壬在他耳邊唱歌，他也未必聽得見。但是他的先生輕聲說，「跟我來。」

他聽見了，於是跟隨（似乎除此之外也無處可去）。Tom拉著他的手靠到窗邊，黑暗裡有什麼在蠕動與翻滾，Lucius花了一點時間才看出來那是許多堆疊在一起的人體，不分年齡與性別。他深吸一口氣：「先生，我們是否應該離開這裡？」

Tom搖頭：「我們當然可以現在用幻影移型離開，不驚動任何人。可是你看，」他用手指在空中點了幾下，「有些人甚至寧可仰望著我們的窗口，露出如此矛盾的表情，卻始終待在門外。」他頓了頓，「就算我們在這站了一整夜，他們可能也都只是待在門外。」

美麗的少年此時偎依著他的先生，卻因為窗外的情慾而莫名驚駭，他不由自主地尋求年長的情人帶給他的安全感。他屏著呼吸問：「如果他們進來了呢？」

「那我們就離開，」Tom安撫他，「我們來此只是經過，不帶別的目的。不為了參與，也不為了審判甚至懲罰。」

Lucius點頭，但是沒有再將目光投向窗外，他轉而低頭看著環在自己腰上的那雙手。一雙修長勻稱，近乎完美（好吧，他承認他知道部分指節上有一層薄繭）的手穩穩地平展，貼在他的腰帶上。指縫下是黑色的、柔軟的布料。當他要抬頭看向他的先生的臉時，樓下的大門就被拍響了。

急促、歇斯底里的拍擊和混沌的叫喊，門開了，一場短暫的交談，咆哮聲再次響起，還有尖叫聲，然後是重重踏在樓梯上的許多腳步聲。[5]

他們安靜地離開了那個房間。Lucius本來以為會回到位於庇里牛斯山的別墅，卻落在曠野裡。這裡只有風聲與天上的星星，人們交媾時發出的任何聲音都不再可聞，Tom將風衣披上Lucius有些顫抖的肩膀：「我有預感今夜將會發現什麼。」他的眼睛亮得驚人，當Lucius終於再次感到溫暖，抬起頭看向他時幾乎以為天體運行全被打散了。否則怎麼有一個俊美的天才依仗著嚴謹的數學和超乎想像的理論建構，與他在這異國的荒山野嶺中獨處。

一個Malfoy繼承人十八歲之後的生活應當是帳本與權杖，偶爾才在壁爐邊作夢。他走在濕漉漉的草叢之間與嶙峋的岩石之上，有些跌跌撞撞，他的先生堅定地帶著他向前走，直到發現一座墓園。

Tom再次使用了熒光閃爍，不過他控制了亮度，使這個咒語的效果不超過一盞油燈。他們在墓碑之間行進。死亡。這時他們的腳下都是死亡，無庸置疑。就連那些本來就不擁有生命、經過切割與雕鑿、被豎立在此的石頭或石板也都傾圮。

「就是這個了。」他們停在一座泥土濕軟、沒有長草，墓碑上的刻痕尚且有稜有角的墳前，「我們的研究的最後一部份。」

Lucius吃驚地看著他的先生：「對不起，您說的是現在嗎，先生？」

Tom點頭，他取消了熒光閃爍，來自英國的貴族少年便又只能倚靠著星光視物：「沒錯，就是現在。我有足夠的耐心等待或尋找，當機會出現或者被我找到時，我也絕不會放過。」他率先蹲下身來，「我的Lucius，難道你要乾站在一旁，看著我獨自工作嗎？」

「不，我當然會和您一起。我是您的助手。」美麗的少年急忙說道。

英俊的黑髮男人此時必須用仰視的角度去看他年輕的情人：「那麼就來吧。到我這裡來，和我在一樣的水平。」Lucius蹲到他身邊，他的先生抬起手將他一側的鬢髮別至耳後，吻了吻他的臉頰，「你總是以我的助手的身分自居，這令你覺得滿足或者愉快嗎？」他笑了起來，「這令我意外，我以為你還要再更貪心一點，這沒什麼不對，而且我會允許你的，我的Lucy。」

Lucius有些茫然地重複道：「我應該更貪心一點。」

「對，告訴我。你想要什麼？你對什麼充滿了貪婪？」Tom問道。

美麗的少年眨了眨眼睛：「我想要您。站在您的身邊，我渴望您的觸碰、您的吻、您的擁抱、您的認可、您的愛，並且我想要您對我也是這麼想的。」

Tom凝視著他此時也亮得驚人的灰色眼睛（和泛起粉色的臉頰）：「好孩子。」他收回手，把手掌壓在身前的土堆上，「今晚我會滿足你所有的願望。」

Lucius記得他們的研究的內容。他脫下手套，任憑布料昂貴、剪裁精巧的長袍與風衣逶迤在泥土上，用自己白皙稚嫩、甚至沒有泡過一杯紅茶的手深深陷進潮濕的墓土當中，「親自」挖掘。他的指甲裡很快就填滿了黑色的泥土，但他只是將它們一捧又一捧掬起，往一旁拋去，有時候他會摸到一些生活在泥土裡的小動物，仍然毫不猶豫地將牠們移除。他的先生也和他做著同樣的事情。

他們挖了將近兩公尺深，才起出一副扁平的棺材（幸好這個動作可以使用飄浮咒來完成）。木板當然被釘死了，不過要除去這些對於死者的保護或桎梏對兩名（強大的）巫師來說並非難事。棺蓋開啟，露出一張年輕女性的臉龐。她的臉型篇圓、有著黑色的頭髮，五官清楚：沒有焦距的眼睛睜大、嘴巴張開。竟絲毫沒有腐化的跡象，看起來才斷氣不久。

她的雙腿彎曲，雙手雖然放在胸前，卻緊抓著自己的衣服，而且指甲斷裂、有些細小的木屑扎入指尖，裸露著的皮膚都有些發黑。不過最令人驚訝的是她的腹部竟然高高隆起。Lucius有些敬畏地看著眼前的屍體，Tom把棺蓋翻過來放在地上，它的內側木刺突起，血痕斑駁。很難想像會有人活生生被埋在地下，活過來之後又「真正地」死去。太容易又太荒謬了。

貴族少年協助他的先生用一些金屬碎屑、長角龍的犄角磨成的粉末、雷鳥的羽毛和獨角獸的血液混合成的魔藥在地上繪製符文（古代符文和天文學是他的先生和父親從來不需要為他擔心或輔導的兩個科目），形成一個半徑約有兩公尺的魔法陣。兩個巫師與孕婦和她的胎兒的屍體分別在穿過圓心的線的兩端。

綠光出現時宛如奇蹟。那看起來和死咒的綠光沒什麼不同，但是Lucius卻感覺到了生命的流動。他者生命的力量不情不願地衝向他，使他幾乎要跌到魔法陣之外。他似乎被拋到了空中，身體因為過多的能量而膨脹、爆炸，生命從他的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴、耳朵和所有向外的孔洞中流出（或者噴發？這個過程太快了，他什麼都不清楚。），他會成為一坨腐臭的爛肉、一灘混濁的血水，斷裂的淺金色頭髮漂浮於其上，雨和雪和塵埃會填滿他的骨頭間的縫隙。

他的衣服被撕裂，他接觸到另一個人的肉體，他的先生在邊緣拉住了他。

「我們成功了。」Tom將他抱在懷裡，對著他微笑。

Lucius眨眨眼睛，轉動他漂亮的灰色眼珠觀察四周。他們仍在不知名的荒野和墓群之中，仍然身處於前所未有的魔法陣之中，仍然被綠光圍繞。不過剛剛他們衣冠楚楚（雖然上面有泥巴）地用雙腳站立，現在他們赤裸地坐在地上——噢，他是坐在他的先生的大腿上的——而且都勃起了。

Tom的手上還沾滿了泥土，摩挲著他赤裸的背脊，使珍珠般的肌膚染上潮濕又帶著腥味的黑色。當然Lucius的手也是，他將雙臂環繞在年長的黑髮愛人的脖子上，熱切又稚拙地討要甜美的吻。生命的被賜與或者豪奪竟然令人產生強烈的性衝動與慾望，從而使他們感受到近似滿足與喜悅的情緒。他們用嘴唇、牙齒和舌頭親吻，身體相貼，互相磨蹭直到出汗，在曠野的夜風中赤裸地擁抱。

Lucius的身體被輕輕抬起，他的先生像今夜之前曾有的親密時刻那樣吮吻或嚙咬著他的臉頰、下巴、脖子、喉結、鎖骨，不過今夜他的身體上被留下了嫣紅且潮熱的痕跡，然後他的先生再往下，愛撫他的胸膛，將他的乳頭含進嘴裡用牙齒和舌頭玩弄。被渴望充滿而又消耗著的美麗少年忍不住發出一聲呻吟。

從喉嚨裡發生，在鼻腔共鳴，顫抖著掉出他的嘴唇的一聲甜美又淫蕩的呻吟。Lucius感到自己的整個身體都在發熱，也因此忽然被冷風吹起了一身的雞皮疙瘩。他想起前半夜在小村子的長者的家裡朝窗外看的景象。那些人的表情在夜色裡顯得遙遠又模糊，肢體交纏，表情看起來像是正在吃人或者正在被啃食。歡愉和痛苦同時體現，本能或近乎本能的動作本應不具有任何情緒——

「你美極了。」Tom在他耳邊說。

Lucius再次呻吟，他的先生的手愛撫著他的腰側，使他身體酥軟，接著移動到渾圓的臀丘。白嫩的軟肉被帶著泥土的手揉捏得變形，Lucius扭動著，不知何時已被放平在魔法陣——泥土——之上，他的雙腿被分開，腳踝擱在Tom的肩頭，稱讚過他的嘴巴親吻著他乾淨、脹紅卻還帶著一點粉的陰莖。他的龜頭只是被輕輕擦過，就顫抖不已，哭泣似地流出前液，陰囊和會陰被舌頭愛撫的原因更久一些，使他發出更多軟綿綿的呻吟。

當皺褶緊密的肉穴也被親吻時，Lucius側過臉，幾公尺外有一座墓碑，但是輪廓模糊。他也應當牢記著自己這幾年來隱密的渴望，他的先生說今晚將全部實現、全部給與他、全部帶他完成或經歷。那根舌頭將他的穴口弄得又濕又軟，甚至探了進去，他發出一聲帶著哭音的尖叫，張了張嘴，用嘶啞的聲音哀求：「先生、先生……我想要……」

Tom把他的屁股托起，使美麗的少年的腿根與腰部繃緊，顫抖著，卻又被他愈發深入，直到裡外都被情慾——被他——浸透。Lucius一邊的側臉沾上了泥土，又被掰正，纏綿的吻和陰莖的進入幾乎同時發生。一開始當然是疼的，他也有過掙扎，把身下的泥土翻攪得四濺，直到兩個人都髒兮兮的、頭髮裡結成了土塊，愈發混亂沉重，眼淚流下時就闢出一道潔淨的痕跡。Tom咬著他的嘴唇道：「放鬆，我的小Lucy，你現在簡直是在拒絕我。」

Lucius蜷伏在他的懷裡，隨著被深深插入終於順從地將雙臂重新攀上他的先生的肩背。Tom又給了他一些時間，只是一些親吻和對已經腫脹了的乳頭的愛撫和他發出的濕漉漉的呻吟。不過性愛本身具有一定的力量，初嘗肉慾的美麗少年被年長愛人的爆發嚇到了，他尖叫著被一次又一次幹到最深處，粗長的陰莖不停輾過敏感柔嫩的媚肉，使他出水、使他癱軟，又不知從哪裡生出力氣來將自己的雙腿纏在男人的腰上。

他很快就被幹到射精，哭著高潮，知覺和意識全部向快樂靠攏。秀氣的腳趾都蜷起，胸膛起伏、小腹緊繃、屁股夾緊，直把Tom絞得也發出一聲呻吟——不過這也有可能是因為他快要把他的先生無瑕的背部抓到破皮了。這持續了幾秒的時間，那雙漂亮的灰色眼睛竟一時找不著焦距，待他從痠軟的身體裡再找出一些力氣時才意識到他們的性愛仍然持續。

此時他的肉穴已經被幹得綿軟，毫不費力地接受了愛人的進入，甚至可以再彼此的喘息中聽見細微的水聲（風聲已經遠去或者平息）。Lucius被抱起，坐在她的先生的腿上，起伏著感受被操開的感覺與此時正在他體內進出的男人。他嗚咽著把髒兮兮的臉頰貼在Tom的肩頭，在短暫的空虛和被填滿的間隙再次勃起，龜頭摩擦著他的先生的腹肌，挺起腰來吞入男人的陰莖與向前磨蹭，尋求用力得幾乎留下瘀青的擁抱和更多親吻，淫蕩又惹人愛憐。

他們做愛到黎明，直到聽見公雞的啼鳴與隱約的人聲時才就著身體相連的姿勢幻影移型回到庇里牛斯山的別墅。他們直接進了浴室，在溫暖的清水裡洗刷身上的墓土又彼此愛撫，似乎在嬉戲，後來還是發展成熱烈的性愛。漂亮的金髮少年的骨頭都要散架了，喉嚨乾渴，嘴唇紅腫，在一次次身心淋漓的高潮之後陷入昏睡，迷迷糊糊間有人溫柔地往他嘴裡餵水，他也貪心地全部飲下。

那是一場令人難忘的旅行與成功的實驗。回到英國之後Tom開始寫書，而Lucius則回到Malfoy莊園裡向父親學習接手整個家族。Abraxas近年身體每況愈下，但是貴族少年與他的先生都沒有提起那個實驗，而老父親也沒有問起。

在Lucius二十二歲時，他的父親過世了。Lucius Abraxas Malfoy成為Malfoy家的家主。他經常出入魔法簿，果真終日與帳簿和權杖為伍，原本屬於父親的蛇頭手杖也被傳到了他的手中，從不離身。不過偶爾他還是會回到校園裡，在一個只有兩人和一隻蛇怪知曉的密室裡與年長的愛人談話、做愛或者只是在油燈下沉默著進行各自的工作。

1980年的6月16日，就讀於Hogwarts六年級的Gilderoy Lockhart正因為他想要彰顯自己存在感的方法再一次受到眾人的厭惡甚至無視而心事重重，他從Ravenclaw的宿舍閒晃到二樓的走廊。那天天上有一輪可愛的滿月，他應當要在月光下接受所有人的擁戴和崇拜，周遭有飛舞的花朵和煙火，歡聲雷動——

寂靜的空間裡忽然響起的腳步聲引起了他的注意。他站在轉角，看見兩個人從似乎是廁所的方向走出。黑髮黑眼、身形挺拔的是Lockhart的院長兼DADA教授，他正微側著身與一個人說話。那個人有著淺金色的漂亮長髮，隨意地束著垂放在一側的肩膀上。如果距離在近一些，Lockhart或許還能將他精緻的側臉與長髮下的一點紅痕看得更清楚，不過已經足夠讓他認出那是Lucius Malfoy了。他們的手上都拿著一沓羊皮紙。

月光從走廊的一側照入，那兩個人像是憑空出現或者被風吹來的，低聲交談著行經走廊，踩著模糊的影子遠去。然而他們無論是亮的一面或者暗的一面，都美麗又從容得令一個愛慕虛榮的十六歲男孩只能用雙眼緊緊盯著。Lockhart站在牆角，打算將這神秘又低調的一幕當作他讓自己出名的一個籌碼。然而眾人的反應又一次令他失望。反倒是接下來的將近一年時間，Malfoy家的家主幾乎足不出戶，隔年的6月5日則向整個英國巫師界宣告他有了一個小繼承人，引起軒然大波。

緊接著，Hogwarts的Riddle教授又出版了一本書。

END

[1] 《舊約聖經》達尼爾12：3。  
[2] 《新約聖經》若望福音1：5：「光在黑暗中照耀，黑暗絕不能勝過它。」因為Tom Riddle尚未閱讀過《聖經》，所以這裡做了一點改寫，如有冒犯，十分抱歉。  
[3] 《舊約全書》詩篇139：12：「黑暗也不能遮蔽我使你不見、黑夜卻如白晝發亮。黑暗和光明、在你看都是一樣。」因為Tom Riddle尚未閱讀過《聖經》，所以這裡做了一點改寫，如有冒犯，十分抱歉。  
[4] 這裡有一點對於《舊約聖經》馬爾古福音第九章的暗示。  
[5] 這一段改編了《舊約聖經》創世紀第十八、第十九章的故事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後Lockhart看見的畫面靈感來源自🦄M.S.S🌈老師的絕美惡魔眷侶：http://10586660.lofter.com/post/1fcef42a_1c6a1a89a  
以及如果覺得Tom Riddle有時講話前後矛盾，不是錯覺……雖然企圖寫出一個惡魔的形象，不過到底他在我心中還是一個人。從另一個角度來說，我也只能做到這樣（
> 
> 再來關於天主教的元素，這個故事從發想到寫完的歷時比較短，我也沒有去查詢書面資料，主要依靠網路查詢。  
《聖經》經文與解經看的是天主教方濟會思高讀經推廣中心的網站：http://www.ccreadbible.org/Chinese%20Bible/sigao  
另外也有稍微問一下有信仰的朋友，但她信仰的是基督教，我就做個參考，下面會一起說。
> 
> [1] 《舊約聖經》達尼爾12：3。先知所見的神視的結論。最後的勝利屬於天主，義人終將獲得永生（此段敘述義人的凱旋）。故事裡作為神父對兩名陌生人的祝福。  
[2] 《新約聖經》若望福音1：5：「光在黑暗中照耀，黑暗絕不能勝過它。」因為Tom Riddle尚未閱讀過《聖經》，所以這裡做了一點改寫，如有冒犯，十分抱歉。第一章的第一到十八節即為神學性、敘事性的摘要來介紹若望福音。可視為一首詩歌。比較值得一提的是在一些聖堂或書籍中，常可以見到以默示錄四活物之一的飛鷹來做為若望福音的標誌。  
[3] 《舊約全書》詩篇139：12：「黑暗也不能遮蔽我使你不見、黑夜卻如白晝發亮。黑暗和光明、在你看都是一樣。」因為Tom Riddle尚未閱讀過《聖經》，所以這裡做了一點改寫，如有冒犯，十分抱歉。信仰基督教的朋友表示詩篇基本上即是讚美之詞，這一段話讚美耶和華。  
[4] 這裡有一點對於《舊約聖經》馬爾古福音第九章的暗示。馬爾古福音第九章的開頭即是耶穌顯聖容和治好癲癇症兒童的事蹟，信仰基督教的朋友的解經是：父親曾請耶穌的門徒為孩子驅逐啞巴魔鬼，但沒有成功，是因為信心不足。這裡Tom既無信仰也並未向任何人求助，所以Lucius可以在吃完飯後自行開口說話。  
[5] 這一段改編了《舊約聖經》創世紀第十八、第十九章的故事。基督教的朋友解經：（第十八章）亞伯拉罕請求神若有十位義人便不毀滅所多瑪城，耶和華因此派兩名天使前往所多瑪城，兩位天使也勸告義人離開罪惡之地，故耶和華是信實的神。原來的構思是直接重現這個故事，但一來因為地理位置（尷尬），二來這個故事裡不應該有一座城（村子）被毀滅，尤其這村子裡的人們並非意圖對天使為所欲為，而是擁向惡魔般的凡人（或凡人般的惡魔），所以改掉了，但仍有這則故事的影子，如有冒犯，十分抱歉。


	3. 番外：黑水

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom與Lucius在密室裡時發生的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 靈感來源是去年在閱讀的時候忽然冒出一句「如果想要讓一個男人生孩子，就先要他書寫」，本意當然還是玩一發密室play，並且其實也忘了去年的那個時候我到底在想什麼……肯定比現在這個有趣的多，但還是回歸了對於神秘儀式的興趣ry總之就很野蠻，並且放棄於此時在LVLM之間尋找平等的愛情。就算Tom Riddle進了Ravenclaw也是一樣。

在快要睡著的時候，Lucius似乎聽見了大蛇爬行的聲音。

他全身赤裸，躺在密室裡空曠的地板上，無聊地瞪著天花板。貴族青年的身體健康，骨骼完整、肌肉細長漂亮，膚色白皙滑嫩，體毛稀疏而且細小，他的形象符合世俗對於獻祭的要求：被奉上的應當是美的、好的。他的先生感到令人愉悅的性慾因為這樣的畫面而在自己的體內產生，可惜這不是一場獻祭。

Tom堅持要自己完成魔法陣的繪製——要他說，這不能說是一個魔法陣，它還加入了一些煉金的概念與應用——Lucius只好躺在地上，什麼也不做，無聊地瞪著天花板。來自他的先生的注視始終令他愉悅，但是Lucius也花了好些年才脫去了少年時期的忸怩不安，如果他知道Tom此時已經開始漸漸勃起，他會躺在堅硬冰冷的地板上微笑。

蛇鱗與地面磨擦的聲音只有幾秒鐘，也許是因為Lucius躺在地上才能聽得清楚，它在遠處響起，又在遠處停下。Tom在他耳邊說：「好了。」

Lucius猛地睜開眼睛，竟看見Tom半跪在他的身邊：「先生？」他困惑地問，「這是……完成了嗎？難道我錯過了什麼？」

「還沒開始。」Tom低頭看著他昔日的學生，現在的情人，「而我不知道你將會承受什麼樣的痛苦。」他把手貼在Lucius的胸口。

這樣的觸碰使Lucius的身體戰慄，他也不知道自己將會承受什麼樣的痛苦，腦袋裡卻只想著要在這個儀式之後與他的先生在那張雙人床上做愛，然後Malfoy家也將因此而誕生一個——絕對會非常優秀的——小繼承人。這使他覺得自己並不畏懼，甚至有些隱密的期待：「我準備好了，先生。」

Tom微笑：「很好。」他起身走到魔法陣之外。Lucius有些失望，不過他立刻集中精神在接下來的儀式上，他要讓自己準備好接受某些身體上的改變，而親吻是在那之後的事情。

這個魔法陣是黑色的，與其說繪製，不如說是寫就，它由某種古老晦澀的文字組成。當Tom彎著腰，用兩根手指在地板上寫字時，他的身影看起來像在許願。Lucius睜大眼睛，長長的金色睫毛微微顫抖，仍然躺著不動，肌肉繃緊，任由那些黑色的文字爬上自己的身體。那很癢，他幾乎以為是Tom的手指在自己的身體上寫字，但又是很多隻手同時在書寫。

如果不是躺在地板上，他幾乎要笑出來，而且逐漸勃起，然而沒等他開始扭著腰掙扎，漆黑的、神秘的文字陷入他的身體，像是有人使勁地將鐵絲壓進他的皮肉裡。Lucius忍不住皺起眉頭，發出喘息和呻吟。Tom唸著咒語，又低、又急，卻也充滿自信，如同他毫不懷疑自己在寫出魔法陣的工作上不會犯錯。當魔法陣縮小，他也一步一步從密室的角落走向他赤裸著躺在地上的學生。

Lucius沒注意到自己哭了，他沒有吃過苦，未曾受過折磨，當黑色的文字擠進他的身體裡時他覺得自己被痛苦充滿，而不只是承受痛苦。他像個孩子般嗚咽著，如果流出來的眼淚是黑色的，或許在身體裡開闢——或建構——一個溫暖、柔軟的空間的折磨能減少一些。

Tom停在他身邊，Lucius的眼淚當然不是黑色的，所以他還能看見他的先生。

「你做得很好。」Tom說，「從我的角度看來，也沒有人比你更好。」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，他覺得自己似乎微笑了，但是還沒有力氣說話，直到Tom將他從已經被躺熱了的地上抱起來時才模模糊糊呼喚了一聲：「先生……」他似乎首先必須在他的先生的臂彎裡再次成為一個孩子，才能孕育另一條生命。

Tom的步輻很大，看起來從容地將他的學生抱到雙人床上，抬手召來水杯，餵Lucius喝下一點水。Lucius有些臉熱，通常這樣被俯視著的情景會發生在他們做愛之後，他昏昏欲睡，而他的先生竟然總還有些力氣看看書、寫寫文章。Tom輕聲問：「你的身體還痛嗎？」

還痛。他的肚子裡又脹又熱，卻不見鼓起，便更加沉重，Lucius只能軟綿綿地，可憐兮兮地點頭。他出了汗，不禁懷疑起自己的身體內部、乃至於皮膚和身下的床單也都會被染成黑色。然而這還是沒有發生。Tom脫下自己的鞋子，坐到床上來：「那麼讓我們來改變這疼痛，把它轉變成另外的東西。」這應當就是他期待著的部分了，Lucius閉上眼睛，他卻無法確定自己能在忍受身體內的折磨的同時還對於Tom的觸碰做出反應，他的身體總是在顫抖。Tom的手指穿過他冰涼的頭髮，摸到他的耳垂，「你連這裡都在發燙。」

美麗的貴族青年已經渾身濕透，他努力移動手臂，直到指尖碰到Tom的膝蓋：「請……請完成它。」他的身體愈熱，便愈感到空氣冰冷。

Tom不疾不徐地解下長袍，讓自己和Lucius同樣赤裸，然後才俯下身親吻他痛苦的、美麗的學生。Lucius似乎只剩下親吻、擁抱和做愛的力氣，他像嬰兒朝世界伸出雙臂那樣抱住Tom，主動張開雙腿，用自己敏感細嫩的肌膚去磨蹭他的先生強壯又性感的腰側。除了第一個吻，他的先生卻也如一個長者般親吻他汗濕的額頭、鬢角、耳朵和臉頰：「好孩子。」Tom呢喃道。Lucius扭著腰，他的呻吟裡帶上更多的痛苦和請求，Tom繼續親吻他的下巴、頸脖、肩膀和胸膛，甚至將舌尖探進他圓潤的、花蕾般的肚臍眼裡，最後Lucius幾乎是拱著腰，將自己的屁股朝Tom的陰莖壓下。Tom驚訝得低笑，一隻手扶著Lucius的腰，另一隻手支撐在床褥上，平衡著兩人的身體，「你的力氣令我驚訝。」

「我準備好了……」Lucius模糊地說。他用膝蓋和緊繃的腳趾承受自己的重量，雙手扶著Tom的肩膀，急切地、熱烈地用他的先生那健康、強壯又滾燙的陽具操幹著自己綿軟的肉穴，他的淫水和泛著奇異香氣的膏油將近乎粉紅色的臀縫濡濕，甚至滴滴答答流下他的大腿和Tom腿間黑色的陰毛，也在他的身體裡攪弄出放浪的水聲。

他的先生看著他胸膛劇烈起伏，把自己操得眼角泛紅、氣喘吁吁，不禁愛撫起他那兩顆嫣紅的乳頭。美麗的Lucius Malfoy總是令Tom Riddle心情愉悅，神奇的是在十年的時間裡，Lucius Malfoy幾乎總是美麗的，而且對於接近Tom Riddle懷抱著感謝、快樂甚至雀躍的心情。就連此時他跪在床上，眼神迷茫，嬌喘得將一截粉色的舌尖探出來的模樣也都是一種表白。

Tom在Lucius的胸前留下吻痕：「你準備好了，卻也對接下來的事情一無所知。」他的雙臂環繞著他的學生顫抖著的腰，「Lucy，還記得你要做什麼嗎？」

「一些痛苦。」Lucius把臉埋進Tom的黑髮裡。

Tom微笑：「但現在那是你的，不是我的。」他的手掌移動，滑過Lucius的肋骨、胸部、肩窩，最後捧著那張美麗的、茫然的、潮濕的臉，「你說你準備好了。對於我，你要從哪裡下手？」

Lucius眨眨眼睛，忽然像個做錯事的孩子般低下頭，含著Tom的陰莖的小穴竟不自覺收縮：「先生，我做不到……」

「你必須這麼做，而且做得到。」Tom堅定地凝視著他，「否則我們的魔法就會一直留在你的身體裡，無法離開，也不可能與你合而為一，直到你死亡。」

Lucius顫抖了一下，他看著Tom黑色的眼睛，嗚咽著說：「父親……」Tom挑眉，他顫抖得更厲害了，兩隻手緊緊攀著他的先生的手臂，「父親的胸膛……」

Tom仍然捧著他的臉：「也許躺下會讓你輕鬆一點？」

Lucius點頭，他被他的先生小心地放回床褥上，然後雙腿被向上提起，又壓在自己的身側，膝蓋幾乎碰到床單，腰部費力地支撐著乖巧的下半身。而Tom仍然深深插在他的身體裡，整個人壓下來，Lucius的呼吸再次被幹得紊亂，他發出甜美的呻吟，在腿根都不由自主地發抖、即將射精時一口咬住Tom的左邊胸膛。英俊的黑髮教授發出一聲悶哼，他看見自己的鮮血從他的學生、他可愛的小情人、他美麗的伴侶口中流出。

黑色的魔法陣再次出現，這次它爬滿了Lucius白皙的、近乎無暇的身體，受孕的過程應當無聲無息，所以它很快便再次消失，只剩下貴族青年沉浸在全然的官能的刺激與享受中。他的身上剩下Tom的鮮血，它們順著他的臉頰滑下，或者堆積在他的咽喉之下與鎖骨之上。Tom射精，兩個人都到達高潮的時間還來不及讓它們乾涸。

「為什麼是胸膛？」Tom在退出Lucius的身體，輕輕地在他身邊側躺下時問道，「我以為你會更想要咬破我的手腕。」

Lucius疲倦地翻身面對他的先生，Tom的鮮血從他的身上滑落時也同樣留下痕跡，他抬手小心翼翼觸碰著Tom胸前的齒痕：「因為我早已在您的懷裡，但也永遠不可能咬到您的心臟。」

Tom愉快地笑了起來：「聰明的孩子。這也是為什麼我選擇了你。」

他們又躺了一會兒，才起來擦拭身體，穿上衣服。這空曠的密室畢竟有些太冷。在他們離開之後，巨大的蛇怪緩緩爬回來，盤踞在火把熄滅的黑暗中。Tom Riddle教授與貴族青年Lucius Malfoy抱著他們的研究資料，行走在月光下與無人的長廊中。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只有兩個地方希望大噶可以跟著我自己的理解走：  
「那麼讓我們來改變這疼痛，把它轉變成另外的東西。」：糾結了一陣子到底要不要加上「東西」兩個字，最後說服自己就理解為簡單的性快感ry  
「你的力氣使我驚訝」：用英文來講，想的當然是power。


End file.
